highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CloakedX/twilightfoot
❝ gay ❞ —Twilightfoot to life Twilightfoot is a tall, pale tom with a violet gradient on his front legs and tail with violet stripes also covering those areas, including his face, he also contains light purple eyes. 'Appearance' 'Description' Twilightfoot is a taller, more slim tom. You'd think he was born in WindClan. He has a pale foundation for his coloring, him having a violet gradient covering his front legs and tail with violet stripes covering his face, front legs and tail as well. He also contains violet eyes, but it's more of a light purple than a supposed violet. Heritage: Balinese Cat x Javenese Cat (based on fur and build) Genetics: *Pale Fur *Violet Fur *Stripes *Shorthair *Slim, Skinny Build *Violet Eyes *Risks Retinal Detachment Palette: : = Base (#dbb488) : = Front Legs, Tail (#a98983) : = Stripes (#84625b) : = Eyes (#b76fff) : = Pawpads & Nose(#5b403a) Voice: A bit feminine and stern Scent: ThunderClan, herbs and squirrels 'Personality' * +''' 'Good Willed -' No matter what Twilightfoot does, there is always a good reason behind it. He thinks about his decisions and thinks about how it will affect his clan and those around him. If it affects anything or inflicts harm, he will draw back, if it is good and will benefit the clan, he will do it. He thinks wisely about these things. * '''+ Bold -''' Twilightfoot is not scared to take risks. He wants what's best for his clan. He will take risks for the sake of his clanmates or his clan as a whole. He is not scared of much. * '''± Materialistic -''' Twilightfoot can be very possessive of objects. If he likes something, he will collect it and protect it with his life. He can be quite foolish when it comes to this, and he may step out of line. * '''± Stern -''' Although this may make him come off as bossy, he has to be stern to seem like a leader of the clan. Although he isn't the leader, he tries his best to seem like one. He enjoys giving commands and enjoys making cats do good for the clan. If cats step out of line, he doesn't take time out of punishing them himself. * '''− Cautious -''' Due to previous experiences with his mother, Fogneck, he is vary wary of who he trusts and who he talks to. He does not associate with cats of any other clan, and doesn't bother to have flings. * '''− Anxious -''' Secretly, Twilightfoot is scared of all he does. He's scared of if he makes a wrong move something bad will happen to him. He has these defenses and walls that he keep up to hide this, but deep inside, he's scared of every step he takes, and is scared especially of humiliation and anything related to it. '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *Medicine Cat Den **Due to his best friend being a medicine cat den, he enjoys spending time in the medicine cat den and spending time with his best friend. He even bothers to help his friend with practicing medical practices. *Running **Strangely, Twilightfoot enjoys the practice of running freely. Unlike a normal ThunderClanner, who usually spends their time into the undergrowth and hidden, Twilightfoot enjoys being out in the open and free. *Rabbits **Twilightfoot enjoys the taste of rabbits, he loves the smell of rabbits, and especially enjoys hunting the rabbits. He's rather disappointed there aren't as many rabbits in ThunderClan as there are in other territories. 'Dislikes' *Being Cold **Twilightfoot dislikes being cold. Perhaps that's why he cuddles with his best friend in the medicine cat den.. *Birds **Birds scare her. They flap around and they squack and they're just.. Weird. *Trees **He's scared of heights, so it's worse that trees are clime-able and they're tall and it's just.. Bad. 'Goals' *Get a mate **Get kits with mate **Become elders with mate *Become deputy **That's a extremely big goal. He wants to become a deputy with all his heart, and that's why he's trying to hard to impress the high ranks. *Impress the high ranks 'Fears' *Acrophobia **Heights are just.. Extremely scary. *Ornithophobia **Birds are just... So unnatural. Why do they float and hover in the sky? It's awful. 'History' wip 'Relationships' 'Kin' wip 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Twilightfoot's eyes brighten. "The best clan! Oh I love ThunderClan! I hope I become deputy someday.." He sighs thoughtfully. ---- :Twilightfoot has not associated with anyone in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :"They seem okay." He's obviously hiding his joy and envy for the clan. ---- :Twilightfoot has not associated with anyone in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :"They seem weird. And shady." Twilightfoot looks disgusted. ---- :Twilightfoot has not associated with anyone in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :"Fish breaths." ---- :Twilightfoot has not associated with anyone in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= ::"Bah! Stupid kittypets, disobeying the warrior code.." Twilightfoot mutters absent-mindedly. ---- :Twilightfoot has not associated with anyone in SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= ::Twilightfoot simply looks disgusted. ---- :Twilightfoot has not associated with anyone outside of the clans. 'Trivia' *Twilightfoot spends most of his time hunting or in the medicine cat den. 'Quotes' ❝ possible gay ❞ — Twilightfoot at love 'Art' Good_boye_4.png|By: Eyota Category:Blog posts